


As I Return from the Revenge against me

by kueroyalt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Rako Hardeen Arc(Star Wars: Clone Wars), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence Maybe, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mace admits the Council isn't perfect, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s04e22 Revenge, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Just a post Revenge episode as Obi-wan returns home still dealing with his choice affecting those close to him from the Rako Hardeen Arc and now dealing with the weight and knowledge that Maul survived and seeks revenge.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	As I Return from the Revenge against me

**Author's Note:**

> First star wars fanfic  
> I don't own the rights to Star wars or characters.  
> Big thanks to littlekaracan for helping with some aspect of the fic.

“WHERE IS HE?” Thundered Anakin Skywalker, as he made his way over to two Council members, he was able to find, Yoda and Mace Windu. Both seemed to be waiting in a hanger as if waiting for a ship to land.

“Still mad you are, hm? Perhaps wise we do not tell you then.” Spoke Yoda turning away from the Knight looking out to the hangar entry eyes peered to the outside sky. Anakin instantly knew Yoda knew what he was angered over.

“No, I haven’t forgiven Obi-wan, but even though I’m still furious with hime I know my Master all too well.” Bristled Anakin. He was still angry, but he could still be worried.

“Tell you then, we will.” Decided Yoda, turning to face the young Jedi Knight. Mace Windu just sighed knowing this was not going to be pleasant.

“We have learned that Darth Maul is alive.” Sighed a resigned Windu. “He wanted Obi-wan’s attention and he knew how to get it.”

“He went alone?!” Anakin exclaimed in judgment and anger directed at the two Council members. Master Windu scoffed.

“I wanted him to take a task group, Skywalker. But Obi-wan wouldn’t allow it.” Snapped Windu.

“Alone Obi-wan would not be, help from unexpected ally he received.” Explained Yoda.

“Ventress, made contact before she and Obi-wan went their separate ways. Both she and Obi-wan battled Maul and his brother.” clarified Windu. “He should be landing soon.”

“He shouldn’t have gone alone.” Growled Anakin frustratingly, and it was almost hard for Mace Windu to not roll his eyes at the gull of the Jedi Knight’s statement.

“Maybe he wouldn’t have if you hadn’t decided to pretend, he didn’t exist.” Scoffed Mace. “You blame the Council and Obi-wan, Skywalker, don’t try and deny it.” Pointed out Mace when it looked like Anakin was going to deny it. “I’m not deaf Skywalker. Perhaps you need to realize that Obi-wan isn’t perfect, no one is. It’s why we have a Council and not a single head of the Jedi. The Council are made up of people, and we make mistakes just like you.”

“I didn’t think of that.” sighed Skywalker. “I was just so mad at him, for deceiving me for making me feel like he was dead.”

“No one can deny that pain.” Pointed out Yoda. “To feel love, means sometimes to feel pain. Just like you felt at the deceit so did Obi- wan at your anger at him. That is what it means to love another.”

“Isn’t that attachment?” asked Anakin.

“Attachment is not love.” Windu pointed out.

“Attachment leads to dark side yes, but attachment means to leech on to what you claim to love. Attachment does not mean love. Attachment is not what it means to take a spouse or lover, its when you become so obsessed with holding on that you become possessive, controlling.” Warned Yoda.

“Spouse? Lover?” Anakin asked trying not to have his internal panic show.

“Hmm.” Smirked Mace. “Yes, why do you think we have Jedi marriage rituals and rites, Skywalker?” The older human male enjoying making the Jedi Knight before him squirm.

“I didn’t know we did.” Coughed Skywalker purposely not looking at either Council member.

It was the sound of an incoming ship that they all looked up as a craft landed and all to soon a ramp lowered and Obi-wan walked down looking startled to find the trio that awaited him.

“Anakin?” Obi-wan asked bewildered. It was in that moment that Anakin saw what his distance had done to his former Master. The young Jedi Knight couldn’t help but have one though echoing in his mind. What had he done?

“Master.” The Young Jedi Knight exclaimed heading towards to his former Master and the former padawan immediately changed his purpose when he made it over to Obi-wan going to support his former master instead as it seemed that the youngest Council member seemed to be favoring one side of his body to support his weight over the other. “Obi-wan you shouldn’t have gone alone.”

“Anakin.” Sighed Obi-wan letting his former Padawan help him, it was obvious that Anakin’s concern over Obi-wan allowed for Obo-wan to allow his relief at having his former padawan actually acknowledging him to be evident, in both his face and his voice as he mumbled softly and reverently. “Anakin, oh Anakin.”

“We need to get you to the healers.” Anakin said worriedly.

“Indeed, you don’t look so good Obi-wan.” Agreed Mace looking over his fellow Council member.

“Glad we are, you survived you encounter, we are.” Nodded Yoda.

“Maul isn’t alone, Savage Opress was with him. Their brothers it would seem.” Informed Obi-wan. “They ambushed me and…...”

“Obi-wan, I’m so sorry.” Apologized Anakin interrupting his master from retelling what happened. “If I wasn’t being so childish…”

“No Anakin, it was my fault.” Interrupted Obi-wan. “If I had chosen…”

“Then the plan might not have worked then.” Replied Anakin honestly. “I might not like it, but you had to make a choice. I’m sorry Master, I lashed out like I did.”

“Anakin listen to me.” instructed Obi-wan sensing that this conversation had to happen otherwise not having it would lead to a darker path. He noticed how Master Windu and Yoda walked on ahead to leave the former Master and Padawan alone, Mace quietly informing Obi-wan that he could tell the other Council members of what happened at a later time. “You had every right to be angry with me, and you shouldn’t dwell on your reaction or me going after Maul alone. You could not have come with me Anakin. I wouldn’t have let you. I lost my master to Maul, and I won’t let Maul take you too.”

“I wouldn’t…”

“Anakin it’s not a matter of skill or a lack confidence in your abilities.” Obi-wan interrupted. “I fear it instead in my own. Maul wants revenge on me, and I fear that with you being there would not allow my focus to be fully on the fight because I would be worried about Maul targeting and killing you in an effort to cause me pain.”

“You can’t protect me Obi-wan all the time.” Pointed out Anakin.

“I know that, but you will always be my padawan and the one person who gave me light and goodness that helped me get through Master Qui-Gon’s death. I fear that anyone who I care for as now they might now be in danger from Maul, just from me caring for them. He has no qualms in killing innocent to get to me already, I fear what he would do to those who I love.”

“It’s nothing new to me, Master. I won’t let Maul succeed nor will I let him kill you.” Replied Anakin. “Now come on let’s get you to the healers you’re a little banged up.”

“I won’t argue with you on that Maul’s hospitality was sorely lacking.” Snipped Obi-wan. “Luckily, I think its only scrapes and bruises, nothing sprained, broken or amputated.”

“Let’s wait until the Healers assess the damage.”

\-- --- --- -- - - - - --- ------- -------------------------

Obi-wan was able to leave the healer hall with only having to endure some Bactra patches and was told to allow his body to heal. Healer Che confirmed that Obi-wan’s self-assessment had been right no sprain or broken bones. Obi-wan told Anakin what happened and what Maul had said before Ventress arrived and while Obi-wan was being looked over Anakin commed Cody, to explain what had happened, so that the Commander was aware of what happened if Obi-wan return to the 212th still patched up and sore. What was not expected was that said Commander was now found waiting outside the healing hall as Anakin and Obi-wan exited. It seemed the Obi-wan was shocked that his Commander was there at all like Commander Cody standing there would be an illusion about to fade away.

“Cody?” exhaled a baffled Obi-wan, so quiet it was almost unheard.

“General Skywalker, I’ll be taking General Kenobi from you.” Addressed Cody to the Jedi Knight. Anakin was conflicted at just allowing Cody to take Obi-wan just now, especially after who his Master just came back from facing. Not to mention that Obi-wan seemed to be on guard after recovering from the shock at finding his Commander waiting for him. Usually that wouldn’t be uncommon, Cody waiting outside the Healing Hall if Obi-wan ever landed himself there. But Anakin looked between Commander Cody and his master, wondering if he wasn’t the only one who had been keeping distance from Obi-wan.

“I’ll return to the 212th soon Commander, I don’t need an escort.” Addressed Obi-wan stoically and Anakin noticed that his master had used his Commander’s title rather than his name.

“No disrespect sir, but it wasn’t a request.” Replied Cody. Now Anakin was sure of it, Cody had been pushing Obi-wan away as well. Yet it seemed that Obi-wan was just more scorned from Cody’s behavior.

“Commander, unless something happened upon my absence, I see no reason for me to return back, nor did I receive orders that the 212th was being assigned anywhere. Therefore, I see no reason for me to be needed, Commander.” Pointed out Obi-wan his eyes shielded, his face stoic. “Or for the 212th Commander to seek out his superior.” The last part sounded like a barb and it seemed it hit it’s mark as Cody seemed to recoil.

“General Kenobi….”

“If that is all Commander.” Dismissed Obi-wan sharply and Anakin felt like maybe there was more to this then he originally thought. Cody’s hand seemed to curl into fists.

“No.” snapped Cody sharply. “No that is not all General.” He spat hissing the word General.

“What more could there be after all I’m only a superior officer and that is the only ROLE that I should have a reason to speak to my Commander.” Spat back Obi-wan, Anakin realized what Obi-wan was doing. He was using a previous statement made to him as a way to push someone away, to push Cody away. “I don’t see what could have changed that.”

_“I fear what he would do to those who I love.”_

……Oh.

It seemed that the Commander was done with talking it out. He stormed over to the two Jedi and grabbed the 212th General’s wrist and proceeded to attempt to drag said General away.

“We should return to the 212th.” Grunted Cody. That seemed to be the final straw for Obi-wan who freed his wrist from his Commander’s grip.

“No. I will return later Commander. I’m just accepting the role I have. Now you are dismissed Commander I still need to report to the Jedi Council and see if there might be a way to locate Maul.” Snapped Obi-wan. His last comment made Cody go stock still and his head tilted downward. Obi-wan seemed to see that was the end of that and turned to his former padawan. “Now Anakin, we’ll resume…”

“I won’t let it.” Muttered Cody, causing Obi-wan to stop.

“I beg pardon.” Asked Obi-wan coldly. The helmet covered head snapped up focused on Obi-wan and even though they couldn’t see the Commander’s eyes it was obvious that they would be burning.

“I said I won’t let it; let you go after Maul.” Snapped Cody.

“You don’t have a say in the matter.” Snapped back Obi-wan.

“Like hell I’ll let that happen.” Snarled Cody.

“Maul is not a matter to concern your self with.” Returned Obi-wan sharply. “This not your concern Commander.”

“LIKE HELL IT DOES!” spat Cody.

“Anakin, if you excuse us.” Said Obi-wan tight faced with his moth curling down. “I need to talk to Commander Cody in private, alone.”

“No, problem Master.” Answered Anakin, not wanting to be caught in this any longer.

“Commander with me, now.” Demanded Obi-wan turning his back to the clone Commander and heading down one of the hallways the lead to his room, the clone following behind hands curled into a ball.

\-- --- --- -- - - - - --- ------- -------------------------

As soon as the door closed behind Cody, Obi-wan spun around angry.

“The matter of Maul doesn’t involve you Commander.”

“It most certainly does.” Snapped Cody taking off his helmet scowling at the general before him.

“This is a Jedi matter, not a matter for the 212th to worry over.” Dismissed Obi wan crossing his arms to his chest.

“This has nothing to do with the 212th.” Cody spat back.

“Wasn’t it you who made it clear that we are Commander and General and therefore it should only be addressed on those matters alone.” Retorted Obi- wan air quoting the last part of the sentence.

“It didn’t stop you from trying.” Retorted Cody snidely, smirk plastered on his face as he leaned his head closer to the Jedi Master.

“Well now I am.” Returned Obi-wan coolly arms crossed loosely in a defiant laid-back stance.

“Well too bad.” Replied Cody icily stepping closer to the Jedi.

“This doesn’t concern you Commander.” Scoffed Obi wan turning from the clone Commander.

“I won’t let you go after him.” Seethed Cody happy to see that Obi-wan had snapped his head back forward with eyes narrowing at his Commander.

“You don’t get to control me.” pointily stated Obi-wan uncrossing his arms his leg poised to swivel his body around to face away from the clone again.

“He wants to kill you.” Pointed out Cody, almost challenging.

“This no different than Grievous or…” started to argue Obi-wan.

“It is and you know it.” Cody snapped scowl returning.

“It’s not. This is not your problem.” Argued back Obi-wan scowling back at the Commander.

“It is. You told Anakin what Maul said to you on that ship, he told me.” snapped Cody.

“Why does it matter to you?” challenged Obi-wan.

“I thought you died once, we recited the Tribute for you. You were dead! I thought you were dead.” Cody hissed stalking forward till he was face to face with Obi-wan. “I WON’T GO THROUGH IT AGAIN! I WON’T HAVE YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN!” shouted Cody poking at Obi-wan’s chest before his arm fell to his side. Silence fell between the two, besides from the sound of Cody panting. “I can’t.” he whispered tears threating to spill over. “Not again.”

“Cody.” Obi-wan comforted encasing the Commander in the hug as said Commanders head fell on the Jedi’s shoulder as the commander let out soft cries. “Oh, Cody. What have I caused? I’m so sorry Cody I never wanted you to be hurt like that.” Apologized Obi-wan soothingly.

“I though you were gone, and I wasn’t there. They wouldn’t let me go to your funeral. I thought I lost you and I wasn’t there.” Softly wept Cody.

“Shhhhhush, Cody, I’m okay, I’m right here.” Soothed Obi-wan.

“But you rushed off again, after someone who’s sole intent is to kill you and…….”

“Cody, shhhhhush, please. Maul and I…. he killed my master in front of my eyes.” Obi-wan said his head on top of Cody’s with the Jedi’s eyes close in a pained remembrance expression where Cody’s body had froze at the Jedi’s statement. “I was trapped behind a barrier and it didn’t turn off until he stabbed my master, I defeated him and cut him in half and watched as he fell down a shaft. I thought he had died but now…...” Obi-wan trailed off.

“Obi-wan.” Whispered Cody hugging the Jedi closer, tighter.

“The man killed my master, and I cut him down, yet it seems Maul survived only by hating me. His hatred of me keeping him alive, I do not know the full extent of the dark side or how hated could sustain Maul’s life after being cut in half. I have no doubt that he doesn’t just want to kill me, if I wasn’t alone when I went after him I know he would have killed those who came with me just to make me suffer, to make me watch. I have no doubt that he would kill anyone I ‘ve ever cared about, anyone I have ever loved, just to hurt me.” Obi-wan murmured, then took a deep breath summoning up his courage. “Especially the person I’m in love with.” He confessed and Cody went ridged, unsure what to say or how to respond.

“And who is that?” the clone Commander asked nervously.

He felt Obi-wan step back, so that the Commander’s head was no longer resting on his shoulder and Obi-wan placed his hands on the Commander’s cheeks to have the clone look at his face. Cody’s breath was caught as he was pulled into the beautiful blue grey pools that was Obi-wan’s eyes, while he felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest and the clone thought that maybe Obi-wan could hear the loud thumping.

“ _cyar'ika **[1]**_ , _ni kar'tayl gar darasuum **[2]**,_ _cyare **[3]**.” _Stated Obi-wan.

“ _Gar kar'taylir darasuum ni? **[4]**” _Cody whispered unable to believe it.

“Yes.” Whispered back Obi-wan bringing their foreheads together, their breaths intermingling.

“ _ni kar'tayli gar, balyc_.[5]” breathlessly replied Cody. Obi-wan looked absolutely floored at the Commander returning his feelings.

“ _Liser ni mureycu gar_?[6]” Breathed Obi-wan.

“E _lek **[7]**_ ," Cody murmured, voice almost feint. " _Elek, gedet'ye **[8]**_.” Needing nothing else Obi-wan leaned forward capturing the Commander’s mouth with his own. Their lips fitted together as their mouths melded together, only detaching the tiniest distance, almost like their lips never left the other’s, before the lips met again. Not stopping until they needed to breathe, which was longer than any average humanoid after all one was a Jedi another a bio engineered clone. Good on their own and perfect together.

Mando'a Translations below thanks to [littlekaracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekaracan/pseuds/littlekaracan) for helping me with the translations

[1] darling, sweetheart

[2] I love you (not to be confused with Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum ; Daily remembrance of those passed on)

[3] beloved, loved

[4] You love me?

[5] I love you too

[6] Can I kiss you?

[7] Yes

[8] Yes, please

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment or Kudos and let me know what you think


End file.
